The Get-Well Package
by eljebelja
Summary: Akko is feeling sick, so Amanda, Jasminka and Constanze get her a get-well package. Amandakko.


It was a bright day at Luna Nova. Classes were done for the day, so the students were free to hang out. Amanda, Jasminka and Constanze sat outside. Amanda was lying on the grass, Jasminka was eating and Constanze was working on a robot.

"Ugh, I'm bored," Amanda complained. Constanze looked at her and grunted something, and Amanda sighed. "Can't hang out with her, Akko is sick."

"Why don't we get her a get well package?" Jasminka suggested. Amanda sat up, looking at her with her green eyes.

"Hm, that might be a good idea!" Amanda smiled. She then rested her arms on her knees, frowning. "I feel bad for her, she's bedridden with the stomach flu."

"Aw, poor thing," Jasminka cooed. Constanze made another noise, and Amanda blushed and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Don't get all mushy-gushy on me, Constanze! Someday you'll fall in love and you'll be the same way!" Amanda crossed her arms. Constanze stuck her tongue out. Amanda clasped her hands together, her eyes shining. "Akko is just so cute and pretty and nice! She's also really annoying. But I love her!"

"What are you going to put in her get well package?" Jasminka asked, smiling. Amanda thought for a moment.

"Well, nothing I can get at this boring old school," Amanda hissed. She stood up, and the other two looked at her. "Looks like we're going into town!"

"But we aren't allowed to leave campus," Jasminka pointed out. Constanze nodded, and Amanda let out a boisterous laugh.

"Since when have rules ever held me back?" Amanda asked. Constanze rolled her eyes and Jasminka gave her a smile. "Come on girls, let's get out brooms!" With that, Amanda took off running, and the other two followed her.

They grabbed their brooms and headed into the nearby forest, getting on their brooms. They made sure no one was watching, and then they took off, flying up into the leyline terminal. As they entered, Amanda laughed.

"Yes, we made it!" She shouted, driving her fist in the air.

"Woo!" Jasminka said, and Constanze looked at her.

They arrived at the entrance to the leyline terminal in the town, landing and holding their brooms. They started to walk down the hill, and Amanda stretched her arms over her head.

"Now, what to put in her get well package," Amanda asked, thinking. Jasminka beamed.

"Sweets?" She asked. Amanda put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Yes, for when she's feeling better, of course!" Amanda agreed. She thought of what else she could put in.

Constanze tugged on Amanda's sleeve. "Mm?" She murmured. Amanda ruffled the hair on Constanze's head, and Constanze glared at her.

"That's a good idea, Constanze! A warm fluffy blanket!" Amanda agreed. "And what else?..." She tapped her chin, thinking, and then an idea struck her. "How about cool action comics? To keep her entertained while she's just lying there!"

"Yes!" Jasminka nodded. "And then, maybe a note from each one of us?"

"Perfect! Let's go!" Amanda shouted. With that, they took off down the street. "First stop, comics! They're easy to carry, and they're the best gifts! Then blanket, that'll be a bit harder to carry, and last but not least, sweets, so Jasminka doesn't eat them all while we're out!" She explained. Jasminka laughed and Constanze let out a huff.

They reached the book store, since there were no comic stores in such a small town. They walked inside, looking around. Amanda approached the worker.

"Do you have any cool action comics?" Amanda asked. The man looked at her and nodded.

"In the back corner." He said, pointing. Amanda grinned and the three ran to the back corner, ready to grab the cool comic books- what? It was empty.

"Hey!" Amanda shouted. "You said they were back here!"

The man walked over, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, my bad. I just remembered they sold out yesterday. Sorry about that." He explained. Amanda grit her teeth and balled her fists, stomping her foot.

Jasminka put a hand on Amanda's shoulder, and Amanda looked at her, furious. "Fine!" Amanda snapped, storming out of the store. Jasminka and Constanze followed quickly.

"What a bummer," Jasminka murmured upon reaching outside. Amanda crossed her arms angrily.

"I know right?! Ugh!" She hissed. She then sighed heavily, relaxing a bit. "Well, onto the blanket it is!"

They walked around town until they reached a home store. Constanze got the door for them and they walked inside. They looked around for fuzzy blankets, until Constanze found them.

Jasminka felt them and nodded. "They're very soft," Jasminka said. Amanda and Constanze felt it too, and Amanda smiled.

"What color?" Amanda asked. Constanze pointed to a dark blue one, and Amanda picked it up. It was very soft. "That's perfect! Awesome choice Constanze!"

Amanda brought it up to the cashier, and the lady rang it up. She said the price, and Amanda paid it. They then left the store, Amanda carrying the blanket.

"Now, sweets!" Amanda said. Jasminka beamed.

"I know the perfect store," she cooed. She then led them to a candy store. Amanda stared at Jasminka.

"You know, I'm not surprised you know where the candy store is," Amanda noted. Jasminka smiled at her and they headed inside.

The store was painted pink and filled with colorful candy. Jasminka's mouth watered as she looked at all the candy, and she grabbed a bag and started filling it up with an assortment of candy.

Amanda and Constanze looked around at all the different kinds of candy they had. "I like sour candy," Amanda told her. "How about you?"

Constanze pointed to the chocolate, and Amanda grinned. "Oh! You like chocolate? Yum!"

Jasminka got all the candy she wanted for Akko, and they brought it to the cashier. She rang them out, and they left the store.

They walked down the street, and Amanda snapped her fingers. "Still pissed there were no comics left," Amanda growled. Jasminka and Constanze exchanged saddened glances.

As they walked back to the leyline terminal, they heard someone screaming. They looked over and saw a lady waving her arms in the air. "Thief!" She shouted.

The three looked over to see a man running, a bundle under his arm. Amanda narrowed her eyes, and the three pulled out their wands.

"Come on, girls!" She shouted, and they raced after the man. The man ran through the streets, maneuvering past people, laughing. The three girls were fast on his tail.

"Drop that bundle!" Amanda snapped. The man grinned.

"No way, girl!" He shouted, still running.

Constanze pulled out her magic gun and shot a few bursts of magic. The man dodged them, a little shocked at the magic, but he kept running. Constanze kept shooting until her magic ran out.

Jasminka waved her wand and shot out some magic, but due to the distance from the Sorcerer's Stone, the magic was very small. They hit the man but caused no damage.

"Looks like we'll have to do this the old fashion way!" Amanda hissed. She ran even faster, ahead of her two friends, and jumped as high as she could in the air. She did two flips, her feet landing on the guy's back knocking him to the ground. He groaned as his face collided with the hard pavement.

Amanda stood with her foot on his back, taking the bundle. "You know, it's not that hard to not get caught," Amanda laughed. Police approached them and put the man in handcuffs. Jasminka and Constanze stopped next to them.

"Thank you witches," the policeman said.

"You're welcome," Jasminka replied. The policeman took the thief away, and the lady caught up to the girls.

"Oh, thank you so much!" The lady shook their hands, and Amanda handed her the bundle.

"What's in there, anyway?" Amanda asked. The lady opened it up to reveal precious gems. Their eyes grew wide. "Wow. No wonder he wanted that bundle."

"You girls really saved the day. Thank you!" The lady smiled, turning and leaving. The girls waved.

"Well, should we head back?" Jasminka asked. Constanze nodded, and Amanda sighed.

"Too bad she won't get a comic," Amanda frowned. She turned to face the girls, but looked over Constanze's shoulder to see a stand. On the stand there were comic books!

Amanda gasped and ran to the stand. Jasminka and Constanze followed her. Amanda looked at the comics, and was ecstatic to find cool adventure ones. She bought them from the man.

"Yes! Ready to go now?" Amanda asked. They nodded, and they all headed back to the leyline terminal. They got on their brooms and flew back to the school. When they reached the school, they returned to their dorm, unnoticed by the professors.

They set the three gifts down on Amanda's bed, and Amanda grabbed a pencil and paper. "Write a note to Akko!" Amanda said. She went first and wrote "Dear Akko, I'm so sorry you're feeling bad! I really love you! Get well soon, you doofus!"

Jasminka wrote "Dear Akko, please get well soon. I hope you like your candy!"

Constanze wrote "Hey Akko. Get well soon. Hopefully the blanket will help."

Amanda grinned. "Sweet! Let's go!" She then threw open the door and they headed down to Akko's dorm.

They knocked on the door, and Lotte opened it. "Oh, hello," she said. Sucy looked over.

"Don't you know Akko's sick?" Sucy asked. Amanda nodded and stepped inside. She looked over to Akko's bed to see her lying in bed, her face flushed with a tint of green. Jasminka and Constanze stepped inside as well, frowning.

"We got you a get well package," Amanda said. Akko's eyes grew wide and she sat up. The three girls walked to her and handed her the gifts.

"These... are for me?" Akko asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Mhmm!" They nodded.

Akko held the blanket and cuddled it. "Oh, so soft and fluffy!" She grabbed the candy. "Oh, these look delicious! I'll have these when my stomach is agreeing with me again!" She looked at the comics. "Wow, I've been so bored lying here, and now I won't be!" She then grabbed the note and read it. "Oh my goodness! Thank you guys so much!" She laughed. "I would hug you but..."

"Yeah, no thanks." Amanda chuckled. Akko giggled.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you guys!" Akko grinned, throwing her arms in the air.

"We love you too!" Jasminka cooed, and Constanze nodded.

"Heh, we'll let you rest now. See ya later girl!" Amanda said. Akko, Lotte and Sucy waved and Amanda, Jasminka and Constanze turned and headed back to their dorm. It had been a good day.


End file.
